kirarinrevolutionfandomcom-20200222-history
Mizuiro Melody
}} is Tsukishima Kirari's second album, as well as her fourth single. The song is also the anime's third ending, from episode 27 to episode 38. The song is also in and . It was released on October 25, 2006. Track Listing 'Regular Edition' 'CD' # # # (Instrumental) # (Instrumental) 'DVD''' # # (Dance Shot Ver.) # Videos Single = |-| Ending = Lyrics Rōmaji= Nani ge naku kikoeteta kimi no merodi Nande ka na zutto zutto oboeteru yo Kimi no koto omotta mama kuchizusameba Surimuita mune no naka mitashiteku ne Mou mahou na n da ne hi kagaku teki suteki sa de Kono mama aruite yukou Kimi to koe awasete asu wo egaite yukou Mienakute mo kowakunai kara Takara mono nara itsu mo kakusanai de motte iyou Dai suki nara zutto hikatteru yo Itsu datte hibiiteru kimi no merodi Makesou na karada ni mo tsutawatteku Saka michi pedaru mo tsuma saki gutto ne Mi agetara sora e dan dan chikazuiteru Hora mou nakanai to kimeta toki no doki doki e Kumo mo harete yuku ne Kimi to te wo kasanete kaze ni fukarete iyou Kikoete kuru yasashii mirai Sora mimi yori toumei de sora yori aoi merodi Doko made mo kitto hirogatteku Kitto donna toki demo kawannai mono ni kawatteku Owaranai merodi Kimi to koe awasete asu wo egaite yukou Mienakute mo kowakunai kara Takara mono nara itsu mo kakusanai de motte iyou Daisuki nara zutto hikatteru yo |-| Kanji= 何気なく 聞こえてた 君のメロディ なんでかな ずっとずっと憶えてるよ 君のこと思ったまま 口ずさめば 擦りむいた 胸の中 満たしてくね もう 魔法なんだね 非カガク的素敵さで このまま歩いてゆこう 君と声合わせて 明日を描いてゆこう 見えなくても恐くないから 宝物なら いつも 隠さないで持っていよう 大好きならずっと 光ってるよ いつだって 響いてる 君のメロディ 負けそうな カラダにも伝わってく 坂道のペダルも つま先グッとね 見上げたら 空へだんだん近づいてる ほら もう泣かないと 決めた瞬間のドキドキへ 雲も晴れて行くね 君と手を重ねて 風に吹かれていよう 聞こえてくるやさしい未来 ソラミミより透明で 空より青いメロディ どこまでもきっと 広がってく きっとどんな時でも変わんないものに変わってく 終わらないメロディ 君と声合わせて 明日を描いてゆこう 見えなくても恐くないから 宝物なら いつも 隠さないで持っていよう 大好きならずっと 光ってるよ |-| English= I could casually hear your melody I wonder why I'm always, always remembering it? When I hum to myself, thinking about you Inside of my scraped heart, I feel satisfied This unscientific wonderful feeling must be magic Let's walk on, just like this With our voices in unison, let's imagine tomorrow Even though I can't see it, I'm not afraid When it comes to something valuable, don't hide it, carry it along with you If you love it, then it will always shine Your melody is always sounding out Circulating through my body, swhere it feels like I'm going to lose The tips of my toes are firmly on my pedals, going up the hill road When I look up, I'm gradually getting closer and closer to the sky Hey, the moment you decide not to cry anymore, even the clouds Will move away toward excitement With my hand atop yours, let's go out and get blown on by the wind The gentle future can be heard Your ears aren't playing tricks on you, the blue melody That comes from the clear sky, will certainly spread out to anywhere Certainly, at any time now, this unending melody will change Into something unchanging With our voices in unison, let's imagine tomorrow Even though I can't see it, I'm not afraid When it comes to something valuable, don't hide it, carry it along with you If you love it, then it will always shine Category:Lyrics Category:Ending Song Category:Discography Category:Tsukishima Kirari Category:Single